Related?
by Maymist
Summary: Drew's family is having a family party. However, what happens when Drew finds out he's related to Harley and he's staying in his house for awhile? While his family is crazy and thinks that May is Drew's girlfriend? While inviting her family to the party
1. Related

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew slouched on his seat, as he flipped threw the channels on the television. Nothing good was on, he decided to take a break from Jhoto Contests. After all, the Grand Festival was post pone, due to someone breaking into the arena. Now he's back in Hoenn.

Besides, his Aunt was having a family party.

Yes, Drew lived with his Aunt. Well, because his parents had died in an unknown accident, while Drew's Aunt wouldn't tell him how. Drew's Father was a top Coordinator, which inspired Drew to become the Top Coordinator like his Father.

Drew sighed, he was bored as heck.

_" _Drew! Lunch is ready! _" _A feminine voice called.

Drew turned his head, _" _Okay_..." _He muttered, he was too lazy to get up.

Just one of those typical mornings as ever. Drew gets bored easily, especially at his house.

He walked into the mini kitchen and sat down. Drew shivered, cause his kitchen looked really feminine, due to his Aunt's redecorating.

The curtains were pink, the was a blue bird statue on the window, and the silverware was all pink. Pink. Pink. PINK!! Even the freaking chairs were pink!!

His Aunt sat down across from him.

_" _Eat your oat meal Drew. _" _She said.

Drew took a spoon, and looked at the oat meal and examined it, with a disgusted look on his face.

_" _I'm not eating this stuff_..." _Drew replied disgusted, crossing his arms, putting the spoon down.

_" _Fine, no lunch for you then_..." _His Aunt sighed.

Drew raised an eye brow, _" _F_.._Fine_..." _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _So, who's coming to this party anyways? _" _Drew asked, changing the subject.

_" _Family, and your _long lost cousin. _He's a little bit older than you_..." _She hinted.

_" _He's also staying with us, for awhile, okay Drew?_" _She stated.

_" _What ever_..." _Drew rolled his eyes, then sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly the two heard the door bell ring.

_" _I'll get it!! _" _Drew's Aunt said in a singing voice, Drew's eyes widen, as if he saw her float to the door singing with her eyes sparkling.

Drew put his hand on his face, _" _That old hag_..." _He muttered under his breath.

Drew's Grandpa and Grandma were at the door. Their hair was green, however a very dark green.

_" _Welcome! _" _She greeted them.

_" _Where's my little pookie Drew?! _" _Drew's Grandma said in a high pitch voice, as if she was searching and hunting for Drew.

_Oh crap! _Drew thought, panicking. He hid under the table, he then blushed as he got up, since he felt stupid for doing such a action.

Suddenly, Drew felt his cheeks being pulled. _" _Your so cute! How's my Grandson doing?! Do you have a girl friend yet? I heard you had your eyes on this May girl! _" _His Grandma taunted.

Drew rolled his eyes, _" _No, I don't_..." _He muttered.

_" _Well, your a handsome boy Drew. Don't tell us you that you don't have a girl friend, no need to hide it. We see you buying those roses._" _His Grandpa winked, to Drew it was like a perverted wink.

Drew stepped back freaked out, however disgusted.

_" _N_.._No way! _" _Drew insisted.

The three adults giggled.

_" _Oh_... _Kill me_..." _Drew muttered, with a slight blush on his face.

He lived with an weird Aunt who was old, and now he has to deal with these old hags_... _

Drew sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew's Aunt then grabbed Drew and pushed him up stairs to his room.

_" _Go put on a sexy shirt for the party! _" _She yelled at him, while slamming the door on him.

_" _Old hag! _" _Drew yelled at her down stairs.

He sighed as he was in his room.

Drew flipped his hair, _" _At least my room is the only decent one in this house_..." _

Drew quickly then roamed threw this drawers, searching for a so called _'sexy' _shirt, that his Aunt wanted him to wear.

He found a nice black shirt, along with nice gray tight pants, just his style.

Drew looked in the mirror as he smirked at himself, he started doing poses in the mirror and checking his hair, while at the same time flipping it.

_" _I'm ready now. _" _Drew said with a smirk.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew went down stairs with his hands in his pockets, smirking.

He chuckled to himself, he was closing his eyes while smirking.

He opened his eyes shocked, _" _Where did the old hags go?! _" _Drew screamed.

Drew's eyes scanned the room, he didn't see them anywhere.

Drew looked back at the kitchen, his emerald eyes directed to the screen door, seeing his family members in the back yard.

Drew sighed in relief.

_" _Oh, their they are_..." _Drew muttered.

The emerald hair boy walked over to them, while opening the screen.

His eyes widen, as he saw a supposedly male with long purple hair.

Drew's jaw dropped.

_WHAT THE FREAK!!?? _Drew thought freaking out.

_" _HARLEY?!?! _" _Drew screamed in confusion.

The purple hair boy turned around giggling.

_" _Hi Drew!! We are related!! _" _Harley skipped happily.

Drew trembled in fear, he stepped back with his eyes twitching, _" _NO!!_" _Drew screamed, he then collapse on the tile cement floor.

His Aunt and Grandma blinked.

_" _Well, they do wear purple and green, of course their related. _" _The two females muttered, waking up Drew.

Harley giggled, _" _You okay, Drewy? I mean_... _Hehe_.. Cousin... " _

Drew got up backing away from Harley.

_" _How?! Why?! Why me?! I can't be related t_..to _this _it..! " _Drew yelled.

_" _Did you just call Harley, an _it.._? So he's an he/she? _" _His Grandpa asked.

_" _Yes, yes I did! _" _Drew snarled.

_" _Oh Drewy! What's with the temper? You going threw puberty? Well, here, have a these cookies I made! _" _Harley giggled, handing Drew a cookie.

_" _I'm not eating that slop! You probably poisoned them! _" _Drew replied angrily.

_" _Oh now hun, don't be like that Drew. I'll eat one. _" _Harley frowned, as he ate the cookie.

_" _See?_" _Harley said.

_" _How do I know, you didn't poison that cookie and not the rest! _" _Drew huffed, crossing his arms.

_" _Oh Drewy, but these are cookies of love! _" _Harley giggled.

Drew blushed, _" _Shut up! _" _

Drew's other family members ate some of Harley's cookies.

_" _You fools! _" _Drew yelled.

_" _Wheres your parents anyways? _" _Drew's Aunt asked.

_" _They couldn't make it_... " _Harley said in a babyish voice.

Drew's Grandmother fixed her long pony tail, _" _Oh your voice is so cute! _" _She squealed.

_" _Drew, you need to be more like Harley. He sure is the lady's man. _" _Drew's Grandpa glared at him.

Drew almost laughed, _" _Yeah_... _He looks like a girl_... " _Drew chuckled.

_" _And guess what Drew?! I'm going to be staying with you for a year in your house! Your Aunt says I'm staying in your room! _" _Harley giggled.

_" _WHAT?!_" _Drew screamed infuriated.

_" _Oh, Drew! I can't wait to tell May! _" _Harley squealed.

Drew's eyes widened, _" _You better not! _" _

_" _Oh by the way Drew_... _I invited May's family over, isn't she your girl friend_..._?_" _His Aunt ask.

_" _YOU WHAT?! She's not my girl friend!! _" _Drew screamed.

The screen door then opened. A girl with sapphire eyes, and with brunette hair came out.

_" _Hi Drew. _" _She winked.

Drew was utterly blushing and speechless.

_M..May..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**This was fun to write! XD I hope everybody likes it. ^o^ Please review, please please! Haha, Drew's so funny. He must really hate his family! XD Haha. All right, please review, I'm only updating if I get reviews. ^o- Thankies.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	2. Girlfriend

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May was wearing a nice crimson dress. Her hair was down, with no bandanna, along a nice lovely red rose attached to her hair. The dress was really tight. It was a sleeves dress, kind of like when people put on towels, except it was a dress.

Basically, May's entire family was dressed up. Her Father named Norman, was dressed up in a very tight, tight, TIGHT, tux. Which frighten Drew.

_" _You! Drew! So your my daughter's boy friend?! _" _Norman pointed at the emerald hair boy.

_" _Daddy, he's not my boy friend. _" _May whined.

_" _Oh May, you can't deny what's inside! _" _Harley singed.

_" _Such a beautiful singing voice! _" _Drew's Grandmother commented.

_" _You should be more like Harley, Drew. _" _His Grandpa stated.

_" _You are all fools! _" _Drew hissed.

_" _Well, you folks better take care of my daughter! My family and I are going on a trip for a week. So May, shall be staying here! _" _Norman shouted.

May's Father put his infuriated face up to Drew, _" _Do anything to my daughter, and you'll get the cook book. Got it, grass head? _" _He whispered.

_" _What the hell does the cook book mean? _" _Drew muttered.

Within minutes May's family had left, leaving May there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harley took Mays gentle hands and clasp them with his, _" _Hun, guess what? Drewy and I are related!! _" _Harley giggled.

May twitched. _" _T_..._That's messed u_..._up. _" _May stated nervously.

The brunette girl turned to Drew. _" _So how's life Drew? _" _

Drew ate a cookie, _" _It's sucks!_" _Drew bit the cookie viciously with force.

_" _Drew! Calm down_... _What did the cookie ever do to you?! _" _May giggled.

_" _Drew! Your eating my cookies! _" _Harley giggled.

_" _No I'm not, idiot. I made these cookies a few minutes ago. _" _He took another bite of the cookie, it was shaped like a rose.

_" _With your easy bake pink over? _" _May giggled with a smirk, seeing the pink oven next to Drew, as he sat down on the table.

_" _Dammit! It was a gift! _" _Drew yelled, with a blush on his face.

_" _So_... _May_... _How long have you two love birds known each other? You and Drew that is_... " _Drew's Grandpa said in a perverted voice.

May got nervous, _" _U_.._Uh. For three years now_... _And were not love birds! _" _

May turned to Drew, she gasped.

Harley was trying to shove a cookie in Drew's mouth. _" _EAT IT DREW!! EAT IT!! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MY COOKIES?! MAY DIDN'T EVEN LIKE MY COOKIES!! _" _Harley screamed at Drew, trying to shove his cookies in Drew's mouth. Drew struggled as he slapped Harley.

_" _It's no surprise she wouldn't like your cookies! _" _Drew snapped.

Harley had tears run over his face. He sobbed as he ran into the house.

_" _And I thought my Dad had issues_..." _May muttered.

_" _Drew! How could you do such a horrific thing to Harley?! _" _Drew's Aunt stated.

_" _Eh, he'll get over it. He's such a drama queen. _" _Drew muttered, with an numb face expression.

_" _That's it Drew! Your grounded for making your cousin cry! No, television, games, no phone, and _NO MAY! " _His Aunt pointed a figure at Drew angrily.

_" _W_.._What?! I didn't do crap! _" _Drew protested.

_" _Sorry May, were going to have to lock you in the basement for the night. _" _His Grandpa said, touching May's shoulders and bringing her to the house.

_" _Drew! You idiot! Help me! _" _May cried.

_" _Grandpa, May is not my _girl friend _dammit! Were just friends and rivals! _" _Drew protested, while clenching his fists.

_" _Drew, go put on a nicer shirt! _" _His Aunt commanded.

Drew smirked as he flipped his hair, _" _Why should I when I have features like these? _" _Drew smirked.

May sighed.

_" _Uh-Huh. _" _May muttered.

_" _Come on girl! _" _Drew's Grandpa said, trying to push May.

May squeaked.

_" _Deary, don't do that to the poor girl. It's not her fault. We should lock Drew in the basement! _" _His Grandmother pointed to Drew.

_" _What?! No! _" _Drew yelled.

_" _You have a potty mouth too! _" _His Aunt stated.

Drew sighed. _" _I'm sorry_... " _He said innocently.

_Why the freak am I apologizing? What am I doing? _Drew thought to himself angrily, however he sighed.

_" _Good boy! _" _His Grandpa said, petting Drew on the head.

_" _DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! _" _Drew snapped, as he slapped his hands off his attractive emerald green hair.

_" _Well, we got to go_..." _The Grandparents stated.

_" _Good bye_... _Old hags_..." _Drew mumbled crossing his arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew's Grandparents were gone. It was now dinner time. The teens got into their pj's before dinner, since the time was about eight.

Drew just wore his black shirt and boxers. May wore her orange pj's, the same ones she wore at the Wallace Cup.

Harley was locked in a closet moping.

Drew knocked on the closet, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

_" _Harley_... _I'm sorry. I think your cookies are eh_... " _Drew gulped, _" _awesome_..."_

_" _Really Drewy?! REALLY REALLY REALLY?! Yes! Drew loves my cookies! _" _Harley squealed, he came out of the closet and tackled Drew with a hug.

_" _Get off! _" _Drew muttered, pushing the long hair purple boy off.

_" _It's dinner time, let's go. _" _Drew sighed, as he walked down the hall ways.

May was in the kitchen sitting down talking to Drew's Aunt.

May wasn't even paying attention. _I thought Drew was a jerk and always perfect! However, after seeing his family, I can see that he's always stressed and doesn't have that smirk on his face! _May thought.

The two males walked in the room.

_" _Were having spaghetti everybody! _" _Drew's Aunt said happily.

She gave them plates of spaghetti to all of them.

Harley sat down, making the spaghetti into faces.

Harley started making letters with the noddles and put _may and drew forever _

May and Drew sat next to each other. At the same time, they slurp their noodles, while the two teens closed their eyes.

Drew eyes widen, as he opened his eyes and stopped slurping, noticing that his and May's noddles were connected. They were an inch away from kissing.

Drew stood up and slammed the fork on the ground, _" _Your not gonna make me kiss May! _" _Drew yelled at his Aunt.

He stomped away.

May blushed a slight crimson.

_" _I'M NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND! _" _May yelled.

_" _Dear, no one said anything_...." _Drew's Aunt said.

May was puzzled. _" _Oh_..." _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, not as funny as the first one! But it will do! XD Okay, please review, I'm begging. Only update if I get reviews. Okay, thanks, hoped you liked it. ^-^**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	3. MrRose

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harley was puzzled, _" _Someone sure is a drama queen..._" _He giggled.

_" _Yeah, Drew's been moody lately. _" _Drew's Aunt stated.

_" _By the way Aunt Dia. I love your hair!_" _Harley commented.

_" _Wow! Someone finally says my name Dia, instead of Auntie! Thanks so much Harley! Drew should be more like you!_" _Dia replied slightly blushing.

_" _Don't you think May?_" _Dia asked.

May twitched. _" _U-Uh_... " _She stuttered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Drew laid on his bed, reading a book.

_" _Stupid family! Stupid Harley! Stupid old hag! Stupid May_... " _Drew muttered, flipping threw the pages.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door.

_" _Go away! _" _Drew hissed.

_" _Drew! You can't hide for ever!_" _A feminine voice called.

_" _I can if I want. _" _Drew muttered.

The door then opened, and the girl with sapphire eyes stepped in.

_" _You have anger issues_..." _May stated, directing her hands to her hips.

_" _Well can you blame me?! _" _Drew yelled.

_" _I actually agree with you_..." _May spoke quietly, adjusting her figure to her chin.

Thus, the two teens heard a knock on the door.

_" _Honeys! It's me! _" _A voice giggled.

May went for the door.

_" _MAY! DON'T DO IT!! _" _Drew screamed pushing May and ended up tackling her.

The two both struggled.

Harley gently opened the door, seeing the two teens on the ground.

Harley gasped, putting his hand on his mouth.

Harley sprinted back into the hallway._ " _Aunt Dia! Drew and May are-_" _Harley paused seeing a teddy bear on the floor. It had lime words on it that said _' Drewy ' _

Harley squealed as he hugged the teddy bear.

He skipped into the room, seeing that May and Drew were on the floor about to get up.

Drew gasped, seeing his teddy bear! _" _Mr. Rose! _" _Drew spat out.

_" _I mean_.... _Give me that!_" _Drew snapped the teddy bear out of Harley's hands, with Harley giggling.

May giggled. _" _So that's why you blushed that one time, when I called you Mr. Rose, Drew. _" _

_" _Drewy blushed?! Is that true, hun? _" _Harley squealed.

May nodded, with a smile.

_" _Ew!! What are these?!? _" _Harley yelled, going threw Drew's dresser's finding his boxers with roses on them, and it said _Mr. Rose _on them.

May blushed, as she couldn't help but laugh.

_" _Now, two reasons why! _" _She laughed.

Drew snatched the boxers out of the purple hair boy hands and threw them out the window, and they hit this old lady that was walking outside.

May and Harley was bursting out in laughter.

_Crap! Why did I just threw out my boxers?! Those were my favorite too... _Drew thought, a little shocked.

The old lady screamed and fell over.

May looked out the window. _" _Drew! We should go help her! _" _May screamed concern.

_" _I am not, dealing with another old hag! _" _Drew muttered, crossing his arms.

_" _Drew? Are you sure, your not going threw puberty, hun? _" _Harley questioned concern.

Drew felt his entire body boil with anger. _" _I'm going to kill you!!_" _Drew threaten and tried to choke Harley.

May tried to stop them.

Drew panted, as he went on his bed.

Harley took May, and held her shoulder.

Harley whispered things into May's ear, May blushed.

_" _H_..._Hey Drew. Wanna play truth or dare?_" _May asked innocently.

_" _NOT WITH HARLEY! _" _Drew screamed.

_" _Fine. We'll let Drewy be all emo and play by himself. _" _Harley smirked evilly. May giggled.

Drew blushed, infuriated. _" _WHAT?! _" _He screamed.

_" _What ever! I'll play_... _Nothing better to do anyways_..." _Drew huffed crossing his arms.

May petted his hair.

_" _Good boy. _" _She smiled.

_" _Hey, Drew. Why did you scream at me when I petted you, and not to May? _" _Harley questioned.

_" _Shut up! _" _Drew blushed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, yes I know. Not as good as the first ones, but oh well! XD Poor Drew... And it's only been a day so far... All right. Please review, I only update when I get reviews. Yes, I know Drew's WAY out of character. Well kind of. Please no flames, okay? lol. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Truth Or Dare

* * *

_" _So Drewy_... Truth _or _Dare_?!_" _Harley questioned the green hair boy. Drew had a feeling that Harley would make him do things that involved May; and Drew was right.

_" _Dare._" _Drew responded quickly.

Harley giggled. _" _Kiss May!!_" _

_" _What?! I'm not doing stuff like that!_" _Drew huffed.

_" _If you don't_... **I'LL FORCE YOU TOO**_!_" _Harley threaten.

_" _Your not forcing anybody, to do _anything_._" _Drew crossed his arms.

_" _Aw_... _Your no fun. Then what is the point of the game?_" _Harley groaned.

_" _Ugh, your so annoying. Fine. I'll just pick _truth _then._" _Drew flipped his hair; annoyed.

_" _Hee-Hee! Do you love May?_" _Harley questioned, giggling.

_" _I'm not going to reply to questions like that._" _The green hair boy huffed.

_" _Yeah Harley_... _Um_..." _May muttered, as she blushed.

_" _Aw, okay. I already know you two love each other. So whats the point in asking?! _" _Harley giggled.

_" _May! Your turn!!_" _Harley pointed his figure to her.

_" _Uh_... _Pick truth or dare Drew._" _May told him, nervously.

She started to twirl her figure around her hair.

_" _Dare_..." _Drew sighed.

_" _Um_... _I dare you too_... _T-To say I'm better than you!_" _May giggled.

_" _Oh come on? That's a weak dare_..." _Drew yawned.

_" _Fine. I dare you to go in the closet with Harley, for five minutes._" _May smirked.

_" **NO**_! I'm not going there!_" _Drew panicked.

_" _Erm_... _Fine. I dare you to go apologize to that old lady, since you threw your boxers at her._" _May pointed outside.

Drew yawned. _"_That is not really what I call a dare_..." _

The brunette was getting frustrated now. _" _Fine! Call this number!_" _

May wrote down a number, as she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket.

Drew shrugged. _" _Whatever._" _

Drew took out his phone, and dialed the number.

*_**Ring***_

_**...  
**_

_***Ring***_

_**...**_

_***Ring***_

_**...**_

_" _No one is picking up-_" _

_" **DREW**_?!**_ IS THAT YOU_**?!_ **MY DAUGHTER BETTER NOT BE IN YOUR ROOM**_!!_" _It was Norman; May's Dad.

Harley took the phone out of Drew's palm.

_" _Don't worry sir! Drewy, May, and I are all in his room! And May and Drew were just kissing! I had to stop them though, they were being dirty!_" _Harley giggled.

_" **WHAT-**" _

Drew took away the phone from Harley, and hanged up on Norman.

_" _Harley, you idiot!! May and I did no such thing!!_" _Drew protested.

_" _Then how come-_" _

May suddenly started to sob.

_" _Hun!! Whats wrong?! Are you sad that Drewy keeps denying his love for you?!_" _Harley put his arm around May.

Drew growled.

_" _N-No..._" _May sniffed.

_" _Then what is it?_" _Drew asked calmly.

Both males were concerned.

_" _Y-You guys wouldn't understand_... _Your both boys_..." _She cried.

Drew was confused, Harley then understood.

_" _Ah! I see, Hun._" _Harley giggled, trying to reach in something in his bag, that caught May's eyes.

_" _N-No Harley_... _I-It's not my time of month_..." _May blushed, timidly.

_" _Oh._" _Harley replied, putting the object away.

_" _Why would you even have that Harley?_" _Drew questioned, raising a eye brow.

_" _No reason Drew. But you'll see. Once you become a real _man." _Harley kept giggling.

Drew rolled his eyes. _" _There is no way I'm going to be turning into a man like you!_" _

_" _So May_..."_ Drew changed the subject, _" _Why are you crying?_" _

_" _My Dad said I'm grounded when I get home_... _For a month_..." _May sobbed.

_" _For what?_" _Drew questioned.

May blushed. _" _Kissing you_..." _

_" _But we didn't_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _I know_... _But that's not why I'm crying_..."_ May sniffed.

_" _Hun, than what is the reason?_" _Harley asked.

_" _My Dad is coming over here_... _With his cook book_... _You better hide Drew!_" _May put her hands to her eyes, as she wailed.

_" _What are you talking about?_" _Drew questioned.

May frowned, as she only hugged Drew; crying in his chest.

_" _Picture time!!_" _Harley giggled, taking a picture of the two.

_" _H-Hey!!_" _Drew blushed.

_" _I knew May loved you._" _Harley squealed.

May blushed.

_" ...." _

_

* * *

_

**XD It's not as funny as the others. However, I was super bored. If you are confused on what Harley had in his bag; you don't want to know. Trust me. Yes, I know they are all kinda a little out of character, so no flames. And about the cook book thing, your going to have to read my story called 'An Icey Love' if you want to know what might happen to Drew. (Even though, my writing sucks at the very start, skip to like the 20 chapter lol) Please review. Thanks and have a awesome day.  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


End file.
